Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{1}{5} \times 2\dfrac{1}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{6}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{6 \times 7}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{42}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{14}{5}$ $ = 2 \dfrac{4}{5}$